Crush Crush Crush
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Kukaku seems to have hidden feelings for Yoruichi. does the goddess also harbor such feelings?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Don't pity me, I pity my own damn self...

**Chapter: **Its a ONESHOT!

**Title: **Crush, Crush, Crush

**A/N:** XxLEMONxX This is a Yoruichi x Kukaku fanfic, set before Kukaku lost her arm. If your not a fan of girl on girl, yuri, or whatever its called, fanfics, then don't read. This fic was requested by several people, so I wrote it. Heh. Yeah. Want a fic written? Gimme the anime, idea, and pairing and I am on it! Just so everyone knows, I am straight. I am not a lesbian nor bi-sexual. Read and Review Please :)

Kukaku sighed, plumping down on a small mountain of cushions. She just couldn't seem to get her mind off of Yoruichi. The dark skinned woman drove her insane whenever she was around! And not insane in the way she wanted to bang her head into a wall, but in the way she wanted to just push the goddess up against the wall and ravish her. For nearly an entire century, the fire works expert had been denying such feelings. Never admitting them; not even to herself. And she only found that in not doing so, it had made her want the woman even more.

Setting her head in her hand, she narrowed her eyes, staring at the spot Yoruichi had been sitting in not but moments before. Why was it that she always had to leave so damn fast? The cat never stayed in one spot for too long. However, Kukaku found the goddess had left her over shirt laying on the floor.

'Oh yeah..' She thought with a smirk, her eyes concentrated on that spot as she recalled Yoruichi taking off the shirt because she had been hot. What a move that was, Kukaku had to tear her eyes from the goddess. Through the entire conversation they'd had, she couldn't keep her focus because the dark skinned beauty had been in a tank top. A very revealing one that was skin-tight. Shivering at the memory, Kukaku was interrupted by the sudden appearance of hers truly.

"Forgot this." Yoruichi smiled, bending over to pick up her shirt. Kukaku felt another shudder go through her as she stared at her long time friend. Yoruichi felt her eyes, standing straight and giving her old pal a smile. "You ok, Kukaku?"

"Yoruichi..." The black haired woman began, unable to control herself as she stood and using her own shunpo, had Yoruichi now sprawled out over the cushions on the floor. The shunshin hadn't known what hit her as she opened her eyes to see the fiery woman pinning her to the ground.

"Kukaku? What are you-..mm.." The goddess felt the other womans lips on hers, silencing her as she shut her eyes. Kukaku slid her tongue along her lips, only a bit surprised when she had opened her lips to her tongue. The response to her gesture had only told Kukaku that she was fine with what was transpiring. With a racing heart, Kukaku tilted her head slightly, sliding her tongue over Yoruichi's as she pinned her arms above her head, intertwining their fingers.

Yoruichi didn't know what was going on; her head was spinning. Though, she knew she hadn't planned on stopping it. If there was anything to know about the woman on top of her, it was that she knew how to please her partner. Grasping Kukaku's hand, Yoruichi felt her body come alive beneath the well endowed woman, bringing a leg up between the fire works experts; pressing it against her center. Kukaku moaned into her mouth, pulling back as a string of saliva separated them.

"I never knew you felt this way." The dark skinned goddess smirked, her eyes now heavy lidded with passion and desire. Kukaku only grinned, tearing off her bandana as she rolled her hips against Yoruichi's knee, placing her own in between the goddess' legs, earning a satisfacted moan from her knew partner. "Your a lot more perverted than Kisuke." Yoruichi smirked, sliding a leg up Kukaku's.

"Yeah, but I can please you alot better than he ever can." Kukaku grinned, sliding her hand down Yoruichi's bare arm and grasping her breast. Yoruichi arched her back slightly, tilting her head back at the feeling. She was under Kukaku's complete control, and both knew it. After all, she couldn't very well do much. Kukaku had always been stronger than her anyways.

Setting to work, Kukaku traveled her lips down Yoruichi's throat, taking in each moan and gasp coming from the goddess. Finding the end of her tank, the fire works expert quickly pulled off her shirt, a tightening feeling building up in her stomach as Yoruichi's breasts most-teasingly bounced out at her. That was a huge turn on for her; she had always wanted to fondle the goddess' assets.

Yoruichi tilted her head back when Kukaku palmed her breasts, squeezing and fondling. Her nipples were hard in seconds as Kukaku's lips neared the swell of her breasts.

"Kukaku..." Yoruichi whispered breathlessly when she felt lips close around her left nipple. The sensation caused her to shiver as she arched her back, meeting Kukaku's knee once again. She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute! Tugging at the zipper of Yoruichi's black pants, pulling her pants down enough so Yoruichi could manage the rest herself. Introducing her tongue to Yoruichi's chest, Kukaku swirled her appendage around the goddess' nipples, kneading the other breast in one hand while sliding the other hand down her curvacious form.

Yoruichi arched her back once again as Kukaku's hand made its way over her flat stomach and down into her black-lace panties. Her eyes opened immediately as she gasped loudly, trying her best to spread her legs as far as she could get them. Kukaku had begun rubbing her pussy, causing her to become wetter and wetter. It wasn't until the dark haired woman had slid her fingers between her folds that she tore open Kukaku's shirt.

"Yoruichi, you feel pretty tight. Kisuke hasn't been treating you has he?" Kukaku grinned, sliding a finger into the woman arching helplessly below her.

"I've been denying him."

"Oh." Kukaku lifted up, staring into her eyes as she slid another finger into Yoruichi, watching as she moaned; her eyes shuttering slightly. "Yer not denyin' me." She grinned, watching as a cute smile creased Yoruichi's lips.

"Why deny what I've been wanting?" Yoruichi inquired, raising a purple brow.

Heat began to rise as the two shed their clothing, moving their little session elsewhere; further down into Kukaku's pad. Yoruichi laid back on her friends queen size luxury bed, her hair pooling around her as she smiled to Kukaku. The dark skinned woman spread her legs invitingly for Kukaku, bending them up as she watched her old friend crawl between them, her hand once again cupping her pussy.

"Nhh.." Yoruichi moaned, arching her back as Kukaku slid two fingers inside of the woman below her, pumping them slowly, just hard enough to get a rise from her. As Yoruichi's mouth opened for another moan, Kukaku slid her tongue into her mouth. The goddess moaned, encircling their tongues as she slid her hands up and down Kukaku's smooth back. She always had smooth skin, something Yoruichi had been longing to feel in such a way. She couldn't wait until it was her turn to do the pleasuring. But knowing Kukaku, that wouldn't be for a while. She might even have her worn out by that time.

"And just what is it you've been wantin'? Eh, Yoruichi?" Kukaku whispered into her goddess' ear as they broke apart. Yoruichi lifted her hips, pulling Kukaku down to her more as she pressed herself against her, the two moaning at the feeling. Kukaku felt her own nipples harden as Yoruichi threw her leg over her, flipping them so she was on top.

"You." Yoruichi whispered before kissing her deeply; sliding her hands down her voluptuous body. The goddess began fondling every part of her, fingers tracing Kukaku's hardened buds before smoothing down over her toned stomach and gripping her thighs. "All of you." The dark skinned woman husked, tracing her index finger over Kukaku's slit, earning a moan from the once dominant woman. Oh how the tables had turned. Traveling her lips down the fiery womans neck, Yoruichi slid her tongue over Kukaku's left nipple, groping the other asset. Kukaku could only grin as she grabbed Yoruichi's thigh and squeezed, smoothing her hands back and over her chocolate brown cheeks. Yoruichi began suckling, shivering at the shakey moan that erupted from Kukaku's throat.

"Yanno, I haven't been intimate in years." The dark haired woman smirked as Yoruichi pulled back to look her in the eyes, taking note to the fact she had pleasure written all over her face. She was glad she was doing such a good job.

"Neither have I." Yoruichi admitted, kissing the hollow spot between Kukaku's large breasts, nuzzling her head in between them as she softly ground her hips into hers. The two let out a moan at the feeling, neither having ever felt something quite like that before. Kukaku sat up, wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's waist as the goddess wrapped hers around her neck. The feeling of their bare skin touching sent chills down there spines and Kukaku smirked when she felt Yoruichi's hardened nipples against her own. She never thought she would like the feel of that.

"I love you." Kukaku whispered, kissing Yoruichi's neck before nuzzling her face in the hollow spot she found. It was true. She had loved the cat for so long now. However, she had always been too afraid to act on her feelings, since it had become obvious that the goddess had feelings for Kisuke Urahara.

Yoruichi felt something snap inside of her, a liquid heat pulling in her stomach somewhere as a sudden warmth filled her heart. She had always known she had loved Kukaku, but like her friend, the feelings seemed too dangerous and far fetched to act upon. Not that she would have minded acting upon them much earlier.

"I love you too." Yoruichi smiled, relishing in their moment before yelping when her back met the matress. "Kuka-Uhh.." All too soon had she been cut off when Kukaku spread her legs apart, her lips crashing against Yoruichi's moist folds. The goddess arched her back as high as she could at the feeling that spiked through her. Her heart began racing more as Kukaku introduced her tongue to her pussy. "Damn..Mm." Yoruichi whispered, gripping the bed sheets as she strained to spread her legs further. Kukaku grinned, blowing on her pussy gently before exploring her further down, licking her all over; reveling in the wetness that kept seeping out of her folds.

"Yer gonna be all cummed out when this is over Yoruichi." The black haired woman promised, sliding her tongue into Yoruichi's fold and sucking on her clit. Bringing her hand down, Kukaku quickly pushed two fingers inside, arousing her even more as the goddess arched her back in sheer pleasure. Moans of pleasure ripped through her, sweat beginning to make her body hot and steamy.

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi gasped, her breasts heaving up and down when the sly woman slid her tongue into her pussy completely, licking and sucking her dry. "Oh my god.." The shunshin whispered, shivering in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her. She set a hand on the back of Kukaku's head, pushing her further in before sighing as she set her feet down flat on the bed, her hand massaging Kukaku's head as she ate her out slowly, swirling her tongue around inside of her.

Kukaku smirked, pressing her face into Yoruichi's pussy even more as she gripped her thighs, squeezing and running her hands along the smooth, well toned texture. Yoruichi tilted her head back, breathless moans and sighs of pleasure spilling from her open mouth as she closed her eyes, arching her back higher every passing second. Taking one last stroke from her partners tongue, Yoruichi screamed Kukaku's name as she came once more, riding it out as she rolled her hips repeatedly. Kukaku finished up her work, cleaning away all of Yoruichi's juices before pulling back and licking her lips, staring up and into Yoruichi's dazed eyes.

"How was that?" She asked, crawling up over her as she stared down at the goddess. Yoruichi however, didn't speak. Instead, she flipped them, kissing her way down Kukaku's body until she reached her belly button.

"Would you like to find out?" The goddess smirked teasingly as she spread Kukaku's legs and licked her way down over the older womans pussy. She slid her tongue into her slit immediately, resulting in a gasping arching Kukaku. "Feels good doesn't it?" The dark skinned woman asked, her words breathy against her nether region. Unable to form words, Kukaku nodded her head, closing her eyes and sighing when Yoruichi began nibbling and sucking her pussy, her wetness leaking out like a faucet. She could feel Yoruichi's sweaty hands palming her ass cheeks, lifting her lower half slightly as she explored her.

"Ahh.." Kukaku managed to gasp as she felt Yoruichi spreading her legs even further. She was really getting into this! Not that she minded, of course. She'd be fantasizing about the goddess for years now. She couldn't imagine why she'd never acted upon her feelings before. Why had she waited so long when they could have started something this intimate sooner? Atching her back and letting out a deep moan, Kukaku hadn't the time to think on it as Yoruichi slyly slid her tongue into the womans entrance, smirking as she did so. She knew she caught her by surprise. The black haired woman came soon after, her breasts heaving up and down as she closed her eyes. She felt the bed indent next to her, glancing over to see the tired eyes of Yoruichi.

"Now, how was that?" The dark skinned woman grinned as Kukaku gave her a playful smack on the outer thigh. They were both worn out from the pleasure, though Kukaku was far from done with her knew lover.

"Not bad.." Kukaku grinned, scooting over to lay her head next to Yoruichi's so their lips were almost touching. "Though, theres still alot ta do, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi could only smile as she began to anticipate what was to come. Heh, maybe she shoud leave more things behind at Kukaku's.

**A/N:** Eh, yeah. I ain't really too fond of this. As you can tell, I'm more for guy-girl pairing being as that is alot easier to right. Not really sure if I should do another follow-up lemon to this one; not really sure how to follow up lol I don't know anything lesbian sex so yeah. If any of you pervs want me to continue, your gonna need to tell me what the hell happens next lol Maye some Ichigo action in it as well? Hm? Review please!


End file.
